weirdtendo_double_dose_editionfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario Odyssey Online
This is like Net64 (a.k.a Super Mario 64 Online), but Super Mario Odyssey. You can choose from a LOT of characters with all their certain powers. You can also create worlds, NPCs, enemies, costumes, and much, MUCH more. Playable Characters (and their powers or something.) * Mario: No powers * Luigi: Jumps higher * Peach: Floats * Daisy: Double jump in air * Rosalina: Spin attack * Wario: Dash Attack from Wario Land 4 * Waluigi: Hits projectiles back with his tennis racket * Toad: Rush fast * Toadette: TBA * Captain Toad: Throws Turnips * Yoshi: Flutter jumps, eats enemies and can turn them into eggs * Birdo: Shoots eggs * Donkey Kong: Shoots coconuts out of his Coconut Gun * Diddy Kong: TBA * Dixie Kong: Flies for a little bit with her ponytail * Funky Kong: Powers with his surfboard * Goomba: Useless * Koopa: Powers like when Mario had the Blue Shell in NSMB * Goombette: Also Useless * Moe-eye: Power like when Mario captures them * Chinco: Regains health over time * Gushen: Powers like when Mario captures them * Komboo: Breaths underwater * Magmato: Shoots fireballs * Pokio: Powers like when Mario captures them * Chain Chomp: Rams into enemies * Chargin' Chuck: Powers like Wario from Wario Land 4 * Coin Coffer: Shoots coins * Shy Guy: TBA * Petey Piranha: Jumps 3 times in the air, shoots mud balls, TBA * King Boo: Shoots blue flames and can float * Hammer Bro.: Throws hammers * Geno: TBA * Mallow: TBA * Dreambert: Puts enemies to sleep for 10 seconds * Starlow: TBA * TBA Fantendo Character Update: * Pearl: Shoots crystals * Belle: Shoots stingers * Lotus: Shoots Sun Blossoms * Chiro: Hammer attack * Yukida: Freezes enemies * Jigea: Attacks similar to Como from Kirby Star Allies * L.K.: Stunts enemies with his camera * Timid Guy: Shoots cannonballs out of his cannon * Slanito: Shoots poison * Guramina: TBA * Kyu T.: Throws poison mushrooms * Goomberta: Doesn't slip on ice because of her ice skate * Cosmetta: Creates black holes * Ssslink: Rams horn into enemies * Hisstara: TBA * Fangor: Shoots arrows at enemies * Xesss: Shoots plasma beams at enemies * Stew-wert: Throws Volabono Lava Bubbles and able to swim through lava * Aurum: Attack like Mike Kirby's attack * Pizazz: Throws bombs * Mercii: Drains enemies life to get life back. * Ruby: Shoots rubies out of her staff * Brooke: TBA * Brittany: TBA * Obsidia: Shoots giant balls of obisidian out of her hands * Blue Bowser: Shoots blue fireballs * Red Bowser: Shoots lavaballs * Diamond: TBA * Bailey: Powers similar to Mike Kirby * Trumbone: TBA * Beatrice: TBA * Blaze the Koopa: Shoots fireballs * The Creator: TBA * Keeby: TBA * TBA Werdtendo (DOUBLE DOSE EDITION) Character Update: NOTE: MOST OF THESE CHARACTERS STILL NEED PAGES!!! * Sdrty: TBA * Four (BFBTale): S C R E E C H * X (BFBTale): TBA * Frozen: Freezes enemies in their tracks * Stevonnie (Steven Universe's Daughter): TBA * Tapu Noku: Shoots Fireballs * Android Beta 199: TBA * Tennis Bro.: Throws tennis balls * Tennis Racket Bro.: Throws tennis rackets * TBA Characters from other games (which are playable, too): * Metal Mario: TBA * Gold Mario: TBA * Agent 8 (Boy or Girl): Inkling/Octoling powers * Tapu Koko: Shoots electro balls * Tapu Lele: Drains enemies life to get life back * Kirby: Inhales enemies and jumps 5 times in the air * Sonic: GOTTA GO FAST * Knuckles: Glides and climbs up walls * Ice Dragon: Able to freeze enemies * Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright: Shoots fireballs * Daroach: TBA * Landia: Shoots laser and fireballs * TBA Special Event Characters: * Mario (Mario Tennis Aces): Throws tennis balls * Goku: Turns Mastered Ultra Instinct * Vegeta: Turns Super Saiyan Blue 2 * Freiza: Turns Golden * TBA Worlds Returning Worlds * Mushroom Kingdom * Cap Kingdom * Cascade Kingdom * Sand Kingdom * Wooded Kingdom * Lake Kingdom * Cloud Kingdm * Lost Kingdom * Metro Kingdom * Snow Kingdom * Seaside Kingdom * Luncheon Kingdom * Ruined Kingdom * Bowser's Kingdom * Moon Kingdom * Dark Side * Darker Side Battle Courses * Isle Delfino * Block Plaza * Delfino Pier * Funky Kong Stadium * Chain Chomp Wheel * Thwomp Desert * TBA Tournament Courses * Galaxy Colsseum * TBA Game Modes * Adventure: The main story mode. * Prop Hunt: Teams of two. One team is props (e.q. tree, bird, NPC, etc.), while the other team are the seekers. If time runs out while the prop team is still alive, they win. If the hunter team finds all the hiding players, they win. * Boss Run: One player is a giant version of themself, and the other players must run away from it. * Balloon Battle: Just like Mario Kart * Coin Collect: Either played Free-For-All or on teams, the objective of the game is to collect the most coins before time runs out. * TBA Category:Super Mario Odyssey DLC Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch DLC Category:DLC Category:Crossover Games Category:Online Games Category:Game that need Internet Connection